Question: The ratio of the measures of the acute angles of a right triangle is $8:1$. In degrees, what is the measure of the largest angle of the triangle?
The actual degree measures of the acute angles don't matter. A right triangle consists of a right angle of $90^\circ$ and two acute angles that add up to $90^\circ$, so each of the two acute angles is smaller than the right angle. Also recall that the definition of an acute angle is that its degree measure is less than $90^\circ$. So the largest angle of the triangle is the right angle, which has a measure of $\boxed{90^\circ}$.